Crossing Paths
by TheHellfireClub
Summary: AU. Crossover between, Wolverine and Batman. Worlds collide between the two universes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or DC or any characters used.**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

Wolverine lay in his bed, the night was blazing hot. He was wearing jeans and no shirt, sweating a like a dog. Dozens of empty beer bottles are sprawled across the floor of his room. The fan rapidly whipped around and around.

It was almost morning and he could see, through his squinted eyes, that the sun was rising. Another day of training at the Xavier Mansion, couple of beers and then to bed, he had just planned his whole day.

It was only a few minutes later when he heard some of the students roaming the halls, vigorously chatting. He sat up, still in his bed, he looked around the filth on his floor, his eyes turn to a plain white muscle t-shirt on the floor. He throws it on and slowly carries his body to the door.

"Hey Logan, come on let's get some breakfast." Scott said, his arm around Jean's shoulder.

Logan and Scott had a little bit of a bad history. They fought over Jean's love. Logan had a couple of nights with her, but she was always Scott's girl.

"Rain-check." Logan snarls pushing past the two and stomping down the hall.

He walked down the stairs, glaring at anyone who got in his path, they knew was in one of his bad moods and chose to avoid.

"Ah, Logan will you be using the Danger Room this morning, we have the students scheduled for late afternoon, perhaps around 3pm." Professor X asks.

"I'll be goin' after breakfast, then I'll prolly just go ride my motorcycle, ya know clear my head." Logan said walking into the kitchen.

He sat down and loaded his plate with sausage, eggs, and toast. He began to throw the varieties of food into his mouth. As he did this he opened the newspaper and began scanning the headlines.

He was alone until a group of the students interrupted his meal. They began filling their plates will jittering to each other.

"So, we should catch a movie before we have practice." Moonstar said to Sunspot.

Then Meltdown entered the conversation, loudly naming titles and times. Logan pushed his plate aside and crumpled up the paper. After that he grabbed a beer, and walked out of the room.

By the time he made his to the foyer his beer bottle was empty. He made his way to the danger room, he had no special costume, or uniform, he didn't want one. He just strapped his belt a little tighter and put the danger on a tougher setting each week.

Guns were blazing, robotic figures ran towards him, and tentacles extended. Logan leaped back dodging the gunshots, then flipping forward slicing the tentacles to pieces. Then he used hand-to-hand combat to fight of the approaching robots. This was the beginning of his training session.

He jumped from wall to wall dodging guns and laser, while slicing through robot after robot. After an hour he grew slightly tired, but thought it was time for beer, to quench his thirst. He walked into the kitchen, it was only 11am.

"Hey Logan." A familiar voice said from behind.

He turned to Emma Frost, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She and him had a couple of 'dates' but it was purely a sexual fling. She was another woman in love with Scott, but she was torn between the two.

"What do you want?" Logan said, with a slight growl in his voice.

"Just wondering , well, what your doing tonight." She said smiling.

"No plans, why you thought I actually was busy." Logan said.

"I though maybe we could, get a movie, some beers, well a lot of beers and…" she started.

"You get movie and come to my room around 10 tonight. There is beer in my room already." He said.

"Well, I'm goin' for a ride, and maybe pick up some extra beer, just in case. Cya." He says walking out.

"Oh, can I come with." She says moving toward him.

"Nah, I just want to be alone ya know clear my head." He says walking into the garage.

He clicks the button on the side and the garage creeps open. He moves to a section of the garage, it was his section, all motorcycles. He goes to his black Harley Davidson and plops onto it. He fumbles through his jeans pockets and finds the keys.

He turns the ignition and was off. Once past the gates, his speed was picking up, the wind brushing across his face, and leaves fly into the air as he whips past them. He rides an empty road, not really any other cars out, he saw some other biker's though, a perfect morning to be out.

He was headed to local market, get some cigars and a beer. He walked in, it was old fashioned, wooden and creeks in the floor once you stepped on it. He grabbed a obx of cigars and a single beer from the fridge in the back of the store. He then approached the clerk.

"This all for ya today." He said.

Logan nodded.

"Not many people around these mountains, ya know what I'm sayin'?" the man said.

"No." Logan replied.

"That mutant weirdo keeps showin' his lousy hide here." The clerk says.

"What mutant?" Logan asks getting concerned.

"A boy, he can run real fast. He got white hair, odd jumpsuit." The man says.

"How often does he stop around here?" Logan asks, identifying the mutant as Quicksilver in his head.

"Nearly everyday, he stops by these parts, not particularly at this store, but always on the streets or by the mountains." The man replies.

Logan thought if Quicksilver was here, that Magneto would most likely be involved. He glanced up at the news on the television in the upper corner. It showed a news bulletin of right now, the other side of the mountain, Quicksilver, a helicopter camera caught that clip nearly a second ago.

"Here's the money, I gotta go bub." Logan said grabbing his cigars and beer.

He walked out. He new that the mountain path was eventually leading to a circle, and that Quicksilver would be running down here any second now. Logan revved up his motorcycle. A flash of something ran past him, he must have been running at full speed. Pietro stopped at the sight of Logan.

"Hey badger, you going to stop me, well you got catch me first. Don't worry I'll slow it up." He said.

Logan growled and smoke flew out of engine. He was riding right towards Pietro. But like a gunshot Pietro was running away, just fast enough so Logan's bike could keep up with him.

Then Pietro looked up and made some sort of signal. Logan chose to ignore it until Sabertooth, leapt from the mountain side tackling Logan down the Cliffside.

"Wolverine!" Sabertooth shouted while they both stumbled down the rocky mountain side.

Finally the reached a secluded bottom. Logan kicked Sabertooth off him and released his claws.

"Your dead, bub." Loagn said.

He tried to move but he couldn't he was frozen.

"Well, well, Wolverine. What brings you here." Said a voice from above.

He lifted his eyes and strained his neck to see Magneto, slowly floating down to the ground. He made a hand gesture and Wolverine was flying through the air, hitting tree after tree, being thrown deep into the forest.

"Go, find him before he heals." Magneto said to Pietro who just had joined the other two villains.

Pietro ran into the dreary forest. Searching for about twelve second he saw Logan standing and relaxing, letting his wound heal. Pietro ran toward him, now Pietro knew he couldn't beat Logan.

Instead he ran at him, rapidly spinning around him, like tornado but much, much faster. Logan had no air. Even after minutes Logan wasn't down. So Pietro picked up speed. Then at full speed, there was a flash. And Pietro stopped as soon as he could, and Logan was gone, there was a wave of smoke where Logan was standing, but no one was there.

_**Downtown Gotham in a different universe.**_

Batman hopped from building to building. It was late on a Friday night. The Riddler had recently escaped, and he could be anywhere, causing amounts of chaos. He had a lead, his old factory, a Wayne Corp. company. He was fired there a long time ago. It now was abandoned.

There still was some old technology there, and with hour at loose, he was sure Riddler had made some kind of deadly device out of it.

Finally he was at the roof of the building, he crept to the sky windows, peering through. Not to any surprise he saw the Riddler dancing around some odd rusty machine, he was screaming:

"Batman! Batman! Come find me!"

Batman sighed. He thought it was going to a lot harder. He opened a pouch in his utility belt, he reached and grabbed a couple of Batarangs and with his fist shattered the glass.

He shot out a grapple and descended down below to where the Riddler was. He wanted him to be aware of his presence.

"Well, well, Batman, it took you long enough, I needed a test for my new brain washing machine." Riddler said.

"Give it up Riddler." Batman said, concealing his Batarangs behind his cape.

The Riddler swung his question mark cane around and around. He was trying to distract Batman.

Batman did not hesitate to throw his weapons at him, but the Riddler was smarter than that. He spun his cane upward and deflected all three of them.

"So predictable." The Riddler sighed.

"Well, lets see what you got, how do you plan on getting me in there." Batman said in a bragging like fashion.

"I thought you would never ask." Riddler said clicking his cane.

Gas sprang out form every corner of the room. Batman covered his mouth with his cape, hopefully to buy him enough time to escape. But Riddler slammed Batman in his head with his cane, rendering him unconscious.

Batman awoke, wearily, strapped to the Riddler's machine.

"Wake up little Batman." He whispered slapping him.

Batman mumbled and lifted his head.

"Good, you're up, now it's time for my fist test subject." Riddler said laughing.

Batman discretely slipped a paper clip-like tool from his gloves and was stalling the Riddler, giving him time to escape.

"You built this from the materials here didn't you?" Batman said stalling, he was almost free.

"Yes, yes, well time for the big show." Riddler said, he was deceived by Batman too many times not to notice the stalling.

But Batman was practically free. Suddenly Riddler flipped the switch and as the machine started Batman leapt out tackling the Riddler.

Lights were flashing everywhere, and some of zapping was shooting out from the machine. Riddler was just as confused and in shock as Batman was.

Once it died down after a couple minutes, four shadowy figures were standing around the machine. It was Wolverine, Quicksilver, Magneto, and Sabertooth.


End file.
